


seeing home once again

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Edo Tensei, Family Feels, Gen, Iruka Week 2021, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka meets someone dear to him during the war.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Umino Kohari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	seeing home once again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiraiyas_Used_Tunic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiraiyas_Used_Tunic/gifts).



> helloooo  
> this is one of my impulse fic, and is heavily inspired by Iruka-simp's art -> [here](https://iruka-simp.tumblr.com/post/645296534079012864/iruka-week-2021-march-10th-entry-5-prompt-edo)!  
> do check out the art, it's so good and just very emotional ;A; <3 I love this idea so much and I would love to a scene with Iruka confronting her again huhuh
> 
> Please enjoy !  
> Also, big thanks to Zaf again for looking over my work! Thank you ~ur a blessing.

Breath hitching and stomach churning, Iruka remained standing, his weapon held high as he stared at the person in front of him, someone he never thought he would see again until he had taken his last breath. 

A wave of emotions flooded his senses, paralyzing him, and once he was able to move, the first thing that came out of his lips was - 

"Mom…" 

Umino Kohari stood there in all her glory, her features still exactly the same as he remembered, still the mother Iruka had loved and would forever cherish until the day he died. The only difference that marred her lovely features was her eyes. 

Iruka didn't know what hurt more, the fact that his mother was standing in front of him, or how they had taken away the beauty of her eyes.

"Mom," Iruka called out, and his mother quickly ran towards him, kunai in hand, killing intent stifling the air. Iruka knew he should fight back, or at least defend himself, but he stayed and watched with tears spilling down his cheeks, unable to move as his mother charged at him with fury. 

It was ironic, when Iruka thought about what his favourite memory of his mother was. It was from when he was a child. He had spotted his parents walking towards the front gates of Konoha after a two-week long mission. Iruka had called out to them, and his mother’s face had lit up oh so beautifully before she ran up to him with open arms. 

"Mom…" Iruka whispered and closed his eyes, waiting for impact, imagining his mother smiling and calling out to him as she used to, instead of the angry face charging towards him. 

But the only thing that came his way was her soft voice. 

Iruka opened his eyes slowly, and was met with his mother's distraught face. 

She was crying, trembling uncontrollably as her hand clutched the one wielding the kunai in a death grip, holding it back from striking her son. 

"Iruka, my baby…" 

She was trying so hard to hold her hand down, and the next thing Iruka knew was that all the air in his lungs had escaped as his body slid across the dirt, grazing skin and tearing clothes, his body aching from the strong kick to the chest he had received. Iruka stopped at the foot of a nearby tree and quickly looked up. 

His mother was still crying as she whispered his name over and over again. 

"Mom…" 

"I love you, my baby…" She said, and the kunai in her hand dropped down to the ground. Before Iruka could utter another word, she turned around, her form stiff, and started walking away. 

And all Iruka could do was to watch her back, just like how he had watched her walk away from him for the last time the day the Kyuubi attacked. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed! especially Olivia! \o/
> 
> comments and kudos are very appreciated ehe :'D
> 
> (give Olivia / Iruka-simp a follow! Check their [tumblr](https://iruka-simp.tumblr.com/) out, full of lovely arts <3)


End file.
